Arch Fantasies
by PandaTumTum
Summary: Sometimes lust and love can be one passionate ball of fun, whether it be in that world or that place with the same person over and over again. (g!p/bdsm/smut/mini one-shots)
1. Chapter 1: Marvin's Room

_**Author's Note** I was inspired like out nowhere. I just looked at my computer and typed away. So this is composed of various "one-shot" stories (oss), they're all different from one another, not connected all; A/U **Disclaimer** I don't own Glee... **Summary** Sometimes lust and love can be one passionate ball of fun, whether it be in that world or that place with the same person over and over again. **Warning **__G!P, BDSM, smut, one-shots._

* * *

OSS/1

**Marvin's Room**

_"Fuck that man that you love so bad, I know you still think about the times we had"_

_-Marvin's Room, Drake_

[Jealous Arch]

* * *

Quinn's jealous out of her mind as Finn and Rachel danced so sexually, they're practically advertised free live porn. It made her pulse quicken and mood flare up in anger. But outside she was quiet and calm, no indication whatsoever, that inside she was about to explode. Her fingers started to tap impatiently on the table and her knuckles turned white as snow as Quinn began to clench her hand. She wasn't having any of it, but she just couldn't do shit about it because Rachel doesn't belong to her. No, Rachel belongs to Finn Hudson.

It's safe to say Quinn doesn't like it one bit. She hates it with all her fucking guts. She was supposed to be enjoying Santana and Brittany's engagement party, but she couldn't because Rachel looks so damn hot in that small, black tight dress, that easily shows what a sexy bod' she has. Oh man, how it made Quinn's heart melt and dick grow stiff in her pants.

She let out a ragged breath and took a sip of her wine cooler. She looked around and saw Puck and Kurt looking at her with curious eyes.

"What, a girl can't drink?" She asked.

Puck laughed at her antics and Kurt only rolled his eyes. They both knew the hot blonde wants one thing and that's Rachel. When Quinn had found out that Rachel was cheating on her with Finn, damn, did Quinn beat the heck out of Finn. She was arrested, but Russell bailed her out an hour later. They had never seen the hot motorcycle chick turn abrasive. And the fact that it took three cops to stop her from beating up Finn only made the scene so much better to record. Puck looked at it at least once a day. He wasn't content with his hot Jew princess cheating on his best friend, Quinn, but then again Quinn wasn't so innocent.

Kurt knew why Rachel cheated. Quinn had her fair of lady lovers in the past, but he knew it was never sex or during Rachel and Quinn's relationship. But one fine morning, Cassandra July marched into Rachel's dorm and supposedly revealed that Quinn and she had "amazing, mind-blowing sex" that only made the little diva turn into an impulsive teenager and sleep with Finn. Later, Quinn agreed that she did see Cassandra, but they didn't have sex.

But it doesn't count as cheating because she only flirted with Cassey, right? Funny logic Quinn has, but then again Kurt wasn't justifying Rachel's impulsive act. How his little diva cried after she found that Cassandra July was just playing games. She was mad with herself, but the sad part was she drove Finn into her jealous fit and she couldn't stand throwing him in the side just because she didn't like him after all. So, she gave him a chance and now, well, now she's with him.

Quinn was back to hating the scene unfold on the dance floor. She's more than happy for Santana and Brittany and she was almost not going to show up, but Santana wouldn't even let her try and hide. She did make Quinn her maid of honor and Brittany made Rachel hers, along with Puck being Santana's best man and Sam's Brittany. So, no, she couldn't hide and either way she wasn't going to hide because she feels guilt. No, on the contrary, Quinn's more than pleased with herself; as she remembers overstepping her boundary and knocking Finn unconsciously.

She thought she could handle seeing the brunette again; her high school sweetheart, her ex, but she simply can't. She can't handle looking at her without wanting to shove her tongue in the girl's mouth. Yes, how she missed the old times when Rachel and she would just do it in her then black Audi or how they did it when Quinn got her red Ducati motorcycle for Christmas from her parents. It was so fucking incredible that just a glimpse at the memory had Quinn's member ready for action.

She sighted and shook her head. They were still there grinding on one another and Quinn's flashback didn't help her calm down. She took another sip from her wine cooler before she took a pack of cigarettes and smoked one. Puck asked for one and so she gave him one.

In the dance floor Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Finn, and Rachel started to dance in a group and that reminded Quinn of the darn Glee Club. How she hated it, but Rachel, ah, Rachel always got what she wanted when it came to the blonde. So, there she was looking at Mr. Shue like he was from outer space and singing songs in her usual monotone voice. It was only when they were having hot, steamy sex that Rachel got to hear Quinn's low and profound voice.

The only two good things that Quinn found there was keeping every potential suitor of her Rachel's lovely ass and just enjoying time with her friends. That's about it; everything else was a bunch of bullshit to Quinn.

"Quinn! Quinn!" She looked up and saw a very drunk Santana asking her to join the group. But, Santana should have known, Quinn doesn't dance at all. But everyone was drunk and persistent and by the time she knew it she was shoved into the dance floor by one of Mike's dancing friends, Natasha.

She was pretty hot, Quinn thought, but that's about it. Nothing, she means nothing compared to Rachel. But the way that girl was rubbing herself in front of Quinn made her forget for about a second before she moved away from the dance floor, only to find herself being sandwiched by Natasha and Brittany's friend, Veronica. Oh, man this was turning into a very sleazy party.

They were practically sexing her up on the dance floor and as tempting as Quinn wanted to stay there, she couldn't because her dick couldn't think of anyone else to please, but Rachel.

"Come with us, we'll help you forget." Natasha slurred into Quinn's ears, which only made her laugh. Because, really, is that obvious she's sulking for the hot little diva? Man, Quinn, didn't even pay attention to what Natasha was trying to say next because Rachel eyes darted to Quinn and company. Rachel's eyes were emotionless, showing just a little tint of anger.

She's so fucking hot with those high heels and beautiful curls that fall around her face…

And then it was like Quinn's dick just came alive again, because Veronica turned around and winked at Quinn. On the corner of her eyes, Quinn could see a very pissed off Rachel. She tried to move away from the girls, but they were beyond drunk and so they cornered Quinn.

"Come with us to our hotel room." Veronica insisted as she tried to kiss her. Good thing, Puck came around and wrapped his arms around the girls' waists.

"Yo', let Puckasaurs take care of you ladies." That was enough to make the girls forget Quinn existed. So Puck turned them around and fled with them upstairs. Quinn sent a quick text to Puck, thanking him, of course. She cleared her throat and walked out of the back door.

Those eyes, how they eyed her with such anger. It usually indicated hot, make-up sex, but now Finn's probably going to get a blowjob.

_FUCK NO!_

Quinn thought aloud. She knew they had sex already and that drove her insane, but she knew Rachel didn't love him. She's using him, but she's still with him, what the fuck? At this point, if she saw Finn even daring to look at her, she'd punch the guy straight up. This whole issue of Rachel being with Finn, was unacceptable, not because he's a dick-head -no, if he wasn't with Rachel, she'd say he's a pretty decent guy -but fuck that, he's a jackass! He knows more than anyone that Rachel is just feeding him a lie. It was obvious and that made Quinn mad as Hell.

So, what does she find the next day? She finds Finn and Rachel kissing outside Rachel's dorm. Oh, if it weren't for Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, and even Brody she'd have slammed Finn to the ground and beat his ass again. But she didn't, she walked away and didn't even look back. And then a week later, Santana tells her she's going to marry Brittany. She cried a little. But it hasn't been long enough for her to even remotely forget Rachel and those long, lean legs.

"Oh, man, I'm having a boner." Quinn sat down on her red Ducati and pushed her hand against her short sleek hair. She seriously needs something to make her forget her hot, Jewish babe.

And it's like someone answered her inner prayer, because one minute later, she finds _Rachel_ outside smoking and no Finn in sight. Well, she did forget she was sulking for a moment there, but did it really have to be Rachel?

Quinn just sighted and watched as Rachel sat down on the sidewalk and closed her eyes. She knows this Rachel: pissed-off-got-off-my-face Rachel. Finn couldn't get one thing right and make her short babe a little content? Is it too much to fucking ask?

Quinn got her helmet and placed it on her head. She was debating whether to go up to Rachel and take her home, but couldn't decide. She kept her eyes down at the speedometer and gripped the two wheels.

"Are you debating whether to take me home or not?" Quinn quickly turned her face to the husky voice and smiled. There she was, still glorious and _very_ sober. Rachel didn't even look mad anymore.

"Can you help me decide?" Quinn asked her.

Rachel got on the familiar Ducati motorcycle, snaking her arms around Quinn's waist firmly, but not before touching Quinn's sensitive spot and whispering, "Does that help you?"

Quinn didn't even make an attempt to question Rachel's reasons; she just turned on the Ducati and drove Rachel back to her penthouse in downtown New York.

Rachel was gripping Quinn's leather jacket and her breathing considerably slowed. Quinn held her hand and guided her to the eleventh floor -another familiar place. But she couldn't do this any longer, she couldn't see Quinn with another girl -if she did, she wouldn't hesitate to kill that girl on Quinn. Quinn was hers and tonight she was going to prove it. No more Finn, no just Quinn and her.

Quinn inserted a quick password and the silver door opened. It hadn't changed at all; Quinn left everything the same way it looked when Rachel and she lived there. It made her feel back at home and she wanted to kiss Quinn right then and there -but she waited for Quinn to guide her to her room.

That hadn't changed either.

Quinn turned the TV to a special channel -the one she and Rachel here and there would watch so they could have terrific sex times.

Rachel focused on everything in the TV screen that she didn't notice Quinn's black leather boots come closer to her. It wasn't until she felt so damn damp down there that she realized a ragged breath on her ear.

Quinn gripped Rachel waist and pushed her slowly into her own front. She wanted her so bad and by the way Rachel placed her fingers into Quinn's hair; tonight was going to be an endless one.

"I want you, now." Quinn couldn't handle rubbing her front shaft into Rachel's delicious ass folds. She wanted to be inside her and drive her lust into a climax.

Rachel could only mutter words as Quinn's meat was felt.

At that exact moment, Quinn turned Rachel around and picked her up. Now Rachel legs are tightly wrapped around Quinn. They couldn't even help themselves and so in seconds, Rachel and Quinn began a slow, sensual dry humping.

Rachel had to bite down on Quinn's collar bone to keep herself from moaning too loud and that didn't help Quinn's horny state.

Quinn was driven mad with ecstasy. She couldn't handle it anymore; she pushed Rachel into the wall and ripped her dress and panties apart. Rachel loved Quinn's dominate and lustful eyes as Quinn raked her eyes over her nude body. She placed both hands on Quinn's face and brought her eyes from Quinn's eyes on her wet folds and into her own dark eyes.

"I need you in me!" She moved her hands down and into Quinn's unbuttoned shirt and before she knew Quinn was on the floor pinned down by Rachel.

Rachel licked her lips and raked her nails down Quinn's toned abs and down into the waistband of her jeans. Quinn sucked in a breath as Rachel placed both of her hands on top of Quinn's shaft and started to put pressure down and move both hands up and down.

Quinn couldn't help it and so she started to move her hips to the perfect friction against her shaft. Rachel stopped for a second and licked Quinn's earlobe as she began to move against Quinn. She started to pant even more as Quinn's hands found her naked ass and pushed her roughly against her own body.

"Fu-fuck Quinn!" Rachel needed something more than this delicious friction or she was going to explode before she even felt Quinn inside her.

Quinn turned them around and left Rachel naked on the floor. She got on her legs and stripped down her jeans and boxers, Rachel licked her lips at the wonderful sight in front of her. Quinn closed her eyes and moved her hands down to her fully hard shaft and jerked herself off in front of Rachel. Rachel watched in awe at Quinn's muffled moans and hands working up and down her own shaft. So she opened her legs wide and started to explore her own wet folds. She fell back into the floor and placed two fingers inside herself and she uncontrollably began to moan.

Quinn had to kneel down on the floor and open her eyes to fully enjoy how sexy Rachel looked right now. She was perfect. The way her finger rotated around her folds and how her hips involuntary humped the air. Oh, and those moans, they were the best sounds Quinn has ever heard. She quickly placed her hand on her shaft, close to Rachel's spread legs, and pretty much guided her hands up and down her shaft at a vicious speed.

Quinn and Rachel found themselves in a fit of sex-crazed. At this point Quinn was burning with fervor, so she opened Rachel's legs without notice and rammed her full hard on into Rachel.

Rachel should have seen it coming, the way Quinn was jerking herself off would lead to animalistic sex -and she didn't mind one bit, because she too was off pinning finger after finger into her fold and digging herself in a post-sex state.

So when she felt Quinn inside her, Rachel moaned even louder at who filled she felt with Quinn inside her and how much force was placed into each thrust.

Quinn placed herself as close as possible and kept her pace fast and forceful. She didn't even care when Rachel's nail scratched her shoulder blade. This only made her pick up one of Rachel's legs and drive her shaft faster and harder into her.

By this time, Rachel was in some sort of sex haze. She could hear Quinn's amazing low moans and hear the sound of Quinn's balls hit her ass cheeks, but she couldn't see anything -not even Quinn. She tried to focus on Quinn's stiff member going in and out and glistening from their combined juices but she couldn't keep her eyes wide open.

Not even when Quinn picked her up and turned her around, back in the same starting position.

She felt Quinn's hot breath on her ear and heard Quinn's whisper, "This isn't even the start of it."

She pushed Rachel's upper half down and scooted Rachel's plain ass closer to her member. Quinn couldn't even describe how beautiful Rachel's ass looked right now, covered in pre-cum, and shinning with need. Quinn lowered her mouth down and darted her mouth out as she licked the sensitive spot in Rachel's ass.

"Oh, no, Quinn! I'm going to lose it!" Rachel felt so weak after she felt Quinn's tongue lick her anus. It was a quick act, but it became even more of a wonder as Quinn's shift teased her entire fold, from the start and the way back to her anus. She could see now the tip of Quinn's dick as she teased her folds, how wet it became with cum falling off. It was just something Rachel needed to have in her mouth. But it was too late, Quinn shoved it right into Rachel and started once more the fast and forceful pulse.

Rachel picked up her face up and screamed in pleasure. Quinn was officially rigid as she heard Rachel's moans and dirty words escape her mouth. She fancied Rachel to be such.

Quinn wouldn't stop there, she needed more of Rachel and even after she came in Rachel's anus, she needed more. She picked the petite brunette from the floor and laid her down on her bed. Rachel looked so out of it that Quinn simply grabbed Rachel's hips and pushed her down, so her sweet, wet folds where directly on Quinn's sights. Rachel moved her hands down to Quinn's chest and then moved closer, so below Quinn inviting lips would meet with her fold.

She could feel Quinn's staggered breathing and that made her go down, but that even drove her further into bliss as Quinn firmly pushed Rachel clint into her mouth.

Her thoughts couldn't even explain how good it felt to have her tongue on Rachel's clint and how amazing she tasted. She could even feel her member stiffen more and more as she sucked all she could off of Rachel. What was even better was that she felt Rachel's soft, tender hands on her member. She had to stop for a moment from exploding at the simple touch of such hands on her shaft. She gently moved up and down to help Rachel jerk her off while she was happily drinking of all of Rachel's juices.

"Quinn, oh, Quinn does that baby." Rachel stopped jerking off Quinn for a moment and moved her hands up to her hair. She needed to grab something to keep from fainting and she was afraid that if she kept her hands on Quinn's dick, Quinn's member wouldn't be so happy. Because, damn, Rachel was gripping her hair and flexing her abs uncontrollably as Quinn practically sucked out all her life.

"What a talented tongue, babe. I want to keep riding your face!" Rachel husked.

Quinn had to moan at how fucking hot Rachel's husky voice sounded. She could see Rachel's stiff nipples and beautiful face come into view. She had a nice view from down there and that only made her stiff member cry in want. But she knew Rachel was losing herself and didn't mind at all, when she felt Rachel cum into her mouth.

"Oh, fu-fu-fu fuck!" It was like music to Quinn's ear and she happily licked off Rachel's cum and even sucked on Rachel's inner thighs, teasing them with her hot tongue. Rachel moved back and saw Quinn's erotic face come into view. She couldn't help herself and kissed Quinn with all her life. She forced her tongue into Quinn and gave her a soppy, salivated kiss. All over Quinn's mouth was Rachel's hot saliva and Quinn let it travel down with her into her neck as Rachel licked her down and down and reached into her waistline. Rachel looked up and found Quinn smirking at her.

"You look so fucking hot Quinn." Quinn could only jerk her hips forward into Rachel's mouth.

"Come on, babe, it wants your attention."

Rachel wasted no time and gave it full tongue service all over; from the delicious tip and into Quinn's perfectly shaped balls. All Rachel could hear were Quinn's groan in approval, her words tangled and mumbled softly in the air.

"I'm so close, Rae." Rachel only hummed in approval as her head bobbed up and down Quinn, she couldn't get enough of Quinn. Not with Quinn's firm veins and melodic throbbing member. She needed more of Quinn and this was not enough for her.

Quinn let her dick explode with cum into Rachel's mouth and down her throat. She swallowed it all and Quinn watched as Rachel's perfect tongue traced each vein and then flicked the tip of Quinn's shaft.

"Wow." Was all Quinn could utter. She placed her hand into Rachel's palm and guided her face up and down her shaft. She stopped when she felt Rachel's hand gently touch hers. "I need you to lay back down Quinn." She heard Rachel's husky voice drifted her back down on command and before she knew it, Rachel was guiding her dick into her pink folds. But Rachel loved the tease, she played with the tip of Quinn dick and her own clint. She loved watching Rachel lose herself, even more if it's because of her.

Rachel just couldn't stop herself from rhythmically grazing Quinn's dick. She didn't want to stop the feeling of being near the edge, but it soon felt like falling from the skies as she pushed herself on top of Quinn and started to rotate her hips. At first it started slow, she wanted to savor the soft sensation that was driving her mad. And when she started to move up and down and faster, she uttered all the dirty words that came to mind. It didn't help her at all when one of Quinn's hand caressed her nipple and the other guided her ass.

But that ended when Rachel's hand dipped down on each side of Quinn's face and she just started to move. Quinn's eyes were now glued to Rachel's beautiful plump breasts going up and down quickly. She didn't mind the blissful pain in her hips, no she didn't because she started to move with Rachel's fast past.

Both were now consumed in fire and pleasure. Rachel's breath was hot on Quinn's lips and she couldn't stop herself from practically announcing to the entire world she was loudly moaning in pleasure.

Rachel found her lips on Quinn's own and kissed her as quickly as the pace they were both driving themselves into.

And then they both came and it was the best so far because Quinn's dick found Rachel's g-spot and Quinn's dick was in complete bliss as Rachel's walls clenched her dick like never before.

It's how Quinn and Rachel started to kiss slowly and passionately.

"I'll leave him for you." Rachel whispered before she fell on top of Quinn.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's words.

"You're mine no matter what." Quinn held Rachel tightly and before they knew they fell asleep to the porn movie still playing on the TV.


	2. Chapter 2: Young, Wild, & Restless

_**Author's Note** If you're waiting in anything particular; for example BDSM you'll find that later in the OSSs. _

* * *

OSS/2

**Young, Wild & Restless**

_"Don't want no money, that shit's ugly, just want your sex"_

_-Teeth, Lady Gaga_

[Teenage Arch]

* * *

Quinn loved everything about the neighborhood she moved into; the modern beauty, their luxurious mansion, and the women. Oh, especially the rich men's daughters. It was a blessing to have them run around in their sport bras, practicing cheerleading moves on the lawn, or playing beach volleyball in their bathing suites. It just threw Quinn head on into arousal. She'd have to lock herself in her room and turn on the stereo as loud as possible so she could masturbate and release sexual tension.

She really loved those girls walking in plain shorts, cut tank tops, and sun shades. She'd skate behind them here and there and glance down at their lush asses. Most girls would give her a fucking nice view of their behind, sometimes even stopping to dip down low and grace Quinn with their full round rear. Miami was perfect and Quinn wouldn't mind spending a lifetime in 'Magic City'.

But it wasn't just her who loved what the city provided. No, not at all.

Her father, Russell, would discreetly take quick peeks at the older woman from across the street, Holly Holliday. She didn't mind giving him a clear view of her boobs as she'd lean down and lick her lips consciously each morning. It was entertaining to find her pucker up her mouth and send sweet air-kisses to her father. He'd only loosen up his tie and breath in quickly before he'd get in his Cadillac and drive off to work.

She was hot, but damn her brother's new girlfriend, Kitty, was so working those miniskirts. Of course, Quinn wouldn't dare take her on the counter, but she had to give the girl five stars. She was smart, fierce, and a freshman cheerleader at the preparatory; opposed to her brother, a senior and not so smart. She wouldn't mind innocently flirting with Quinn at times, but they wouldn't draw such a line as to fuck. No, Kitty was fully pleasured by her brother day in and day out. They were like bunnies; fucking anywhere they liked and not giving a shit. Charlie loved the idea of getting his hands on all the girls he possibly could and no girl could resist his "jock charm", muscular biceps, and short black hair. But something sparked in him when he met Kitty and then suddenly he only had eyes for her. Well, at least most of the time.

Her mother, Judy, was the most obvious of them when it came to being "direct". She'd call the suppose "gardener", from their rich neighborhood, to go around the garden and water the plants. Then she'd sit down with a cup of tea and look out the window as he'd strip his shirt. That's when a sly smirk would work up Judy's lips. Quinn had the unfortunate luck to catch her mumbling erotic fantasies and murmuring his name, _Matteo_, one time. It made her scream in fright at Quinn's ill-timing that she dropped her cup of tea on the floor.

In a matter of seconds, _Matteo_ was there assisting her mother. Quinn could see why she was musing over the man: he was a tall, muscular, and handsome Brazilian. She couldn't believe Judy blushing as he ran his hands_ all_ over her body to check if she was _for sure _alright. She'd never gone that far and _squirt like a teenage girl._ No, it was always just eye-sex. Russell had come in a minute later, with a beer in hand, as the scene unfolded and didn't mind because, for him, there's no danger in having a _little_ fun. He liked the idea of his wife acting like a teenager around men. It made for better sex times later.

Then back to Charlie, the most innocent of them all. In terms, he fucked only like a slut when he was single. He had taken his pick from all the girls around the block and settled for Kitty a week later, prior to their move (Which was because Russell's boss had moved him up to a more prosperous position that required Russell to work as the "boss" for one of the corporation's smaller companies in Miami). Charlie was so mad, he didn't want to move from Los Angeles, but now he could hardly remember why he was mad. He's now so happy he found Kitty. Quinn had to keep a pair of yellow Beats to block the sexual moans and loud noises coming from Charlie's room. It was a miracle her parents wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night because of all the forceful bangs against the wall.

They'd simply smile at Kitty in Charlie's cloths the next morning and Quinn would only smirk at their "just-fucked" faces. It didn't bother them and what would be the point? Charlie, for once in his life, was excelling in academics and that made them scream in joy. It also made them wonder why Quinn wasn't living her fullest at such a wonderful age, much like him. Quinn was after all an amazing daughter; top of her class, mannered, and always had admires stalking her. Judy would find girls in their front porch asking for Quinn. That had Judy's hopes up, but after a while it started to annoy her because these girls were really persistent in wanting Quinn. But oh, Judy saw Quinn as a saint. Quinn would always kindly decline them, but little did they know what Quinn had in mind.

Russell once asked her, out of the blue, why she wasn't sleeping with every girl she could. At her age, he was exactly like Charlie; a man-whore. But Quinn was a talented skater and no action whatsoever. She's a junior, almost a senior, and she hadn't introduced a single girl to them. But he knew she wasn't like Charlie; a football player and a ladies man. No, he knew Quinn liked to get his hands on only one girl and defile her. She lived to be teased, to be pleased, but only one would be devoured by her.

So he proceeded with the questioning and to answer them all, Quinn would utter one, quick word: _Rachel; _the daughter of one of the head department bosses.

Now she's the definition of pure attractiveness with those long ass lean legs and mouth-watering body and her wavy hair caressing her gorgeous face and that ass oh damn how it made Quinn choke on dear life. She was the first girl Quinn had seen the day they moved in. And by far, she was the only person that made Quinn's dick so stiff. She'd be walking around with blue balls half the time because Rachel would just talk.

Unfortunately time was limited, so Rachel and Quinn could only get some action by playing a fun, frustrating game called "teasing". Rachel would walk down the Prep's hallway and bent down low so her thong would have Quinn's eyes trained on her ass for the rest of the day. She'd also come up in front of Quinn, her blouse unbuttoned, and pretend to ask for help on her Pre-Calculus assignment. She'd also look at Quinn from across the room and spread her legs just enough to give her a view of her shaved, pink pussy. She'd also sex-text Quinn whenever she could and that would end with both having such filled orgasms. It didn't matter where they were, cum would come no matter what.

It memorized Quinn and made her cock stand at attention. But Quinn also had ways to tease the senior. For one, during gym class, she would "show" Rachel how to throw the ball into the net. When in reality, she would only murmur what a slut she was and pull her tighter into her hard on. She would also skate after school in her tank top and skinny jeans and when she'd see Rachel walking down with her girlfriends she'd lift up her shirt so Rachel could see her toned abs. For onlookers, it would only seem like she's was rubbing of sweat from her forehead, but Quinn could see Rachel's eyes shimmer in lust.

This went on for the better part of two long, frustrating weeks. Rachel would tease and Quinn would tease, but they wouldn't stop their mindless games and just fuck each other senseless and it was all because Rachel was untouchable, literally. It was impossible to be near the girl without half the school's population around her. It was also impossible to meet up with the girl because she had in and out volleyball practice with Coach Sylvester. They couldn't even have hot lunch sex, because Rachel was senior class president and each day she had to spend the first-half organizing events for the school. Then during the weekend, Rachel was part of a Junior League.

She was flawless, busy woman, and Quinn wanted it all for herself. She didn't like when Rachel _had_ to be somewhere, _had_ to be with those people, _had_ to be at practice after school. She didn't mind, but damn, one more week and Quinn would for sure explode.

But Rachel also had things she hated too. For example, she'd find underclassmen staring at Quinn with dreamy eyes and whispering about her when she'd arrive with her brother in his BMW. It'd be crazy if they didn't because Rachel knew how fucking hot Quinn looked in her beanies and flannel shirts. And those hazel eyes that could undress her quickly and how hot she'd get seeing Quinn's short hair frame her god-like face. She is so fucking gorgeous, it took a lot for her not to dirty her panties too much.

Sometimes she couldn't handle it. So she'd take off all her frustration at home. Where she'd slip two fingers and scream Quinn's name over and over again until she'd go completely numb from all the force extracted. It pained her not to have Quinn's dick between her legs, to have her moist member penetrate her walls.

For sure gym class was her favorite. The coach would always pair them together and she made sure to keep it like that because there was no fucking way she was going to give up having Quinn's dick in her ass. It felt so damn good to have her rub it up and down and slur such dirty words in her ears. One time she even grabbed Quinn's dick and licked the sweat of her neck because it was a _miracle_ she actually learned how to make a shot. It was a good thing there were too many people for anyone to notice their sexual acts.

Sometimes, she'd go mad instead, because some slut would shamelessly flirt with Quinn. So, the next day, Quinn would find Rachel's in a white see-through blouse, black stilettos, and the most revealing short skirt ever. It was a miracle she had the chance to corner Rachel and get a quick taste of her.

Rachel's pussy had been squirming away as Quinn mouth filled her clint and as her tongue traced circles around her tight pussy. It took a lot of will power not to moan when Quinn wrapped her around her waist and started to dry hump her. She was holding on to dear life as Quinn thrust and thrust her covered dick into Rachel's damp cunt. It was a good thing Quinn had a loose black and white flannel shirt to cover the cum stains on her jeans.

Rachel could only think _If it was that good just dry humping, imagine when Quinn's dick really takes me? _It made Rachel ready for round two, but she couldn't skip another class. Quinn was more than willing too, but all Rachel could only give her dark hickeys on her collarbone and neck. She made sure to lick Quinn's earlobe and _mark_ her good, so everyone could know she belongs to her and only her.

Quinn was so horny after their dry humping secession that she wanted more. She throbbed so much for Rachel's touch again that she waited outside in the parking lot until she finished her volleyball practice. Two hours she waited for Rachel to walk up to her Chrysler and she was still as hard as ever. She couldn't stop thinking of how delicious Rachel's tasted and how sensually Rachel hips moved when she was dry humping her. She needed more of that and she knew what to do. So when she saw Rachel walk out with her friends and they all said their goodbyes, Quinn walked slowly behind, making sure no one was around and that's when she attacked Rachel from behind.

At first she was frightened, who wouldn't? But she knew the moment the hand covering her mouth started to caress her ass that this stranger was definitely Quinn. How could she not know how those firm, beautiful hands felt? Yes, she too couldn't forget their earlier secession. She was dripping all during practice because tonight she and Quinn would have a sex-text marathon.

"Oh, Rachel, I just couldn't wait any longer." Quinn started to thrust her hips into the brunette, still covering the girl's mouth and now groping her boobs through new, fresh pair of clothes. Rachel had to gently bite down on Quinn's hand when she started to touch Rachel's pussy. It felt so good to have no other choice, but to give in. And her pussy was more than willing to comply and drip with each stroke of Quinn's finger on her cunt. "Spread your legs, Rach." She spread them a bit, enough for Quinn to unzip her jeans and let Rachel feel Quinn's dick in her boxer briefs. By now, Quinn had released Rachel's mouth and instead brought her hands to Rachel's petite waist. "I want to drive my dick into you, but I don't think you'd want that here." She whispered harshly into the girl's ear. "Unless, you want me to fuck you inside your car?" Rachel body was pushed against the car, her hands brought up to rest on the hood, Quinn's hands on top of hers, and Quinn's loose jeans pleasuring Rachel's anus from behind.

"Do you Rachel, do you want to feel how hard my dick is for you?" Rachel mumbled a breathless yes incoherently. "Good, because I was going to fuck you anyways." Rachel quickly opened the door and allowed Quinn to settle on the seat. She found a button on the side that allowed the seat to drift back and give Rachel's space to move, to suck. And it didn't take long for that to happen. Rachel's pussy immediately started to hump Quinn's now only boxer covered dick. She placed her hands on the seat's soft head cushion and gripped it each time she'd roll her hips into Quinn's boner. Quinn could only watch Rachel's beautiful expressive face tell her good it felt to be dry humping her. But something about Rachel's car shaking in the middle out the night made Quinn want to pleasure Rachel even more.

She quickly removed Rachel's racerback crop tank top and lifted her bra as she began to hump Quinn faster and faster. Quinn got up and placed her hot tongue on one of Rachel's nipples and that sent Rachel into a fit of moans. She let go of the cushion and dipped her fingers into Quinn's soft hair. She started to pant and lose the speed she was going on. "Fuck! Quinn that feels so fucking hot."

Quinn's hands found her hips and helped her maneuver her movements better. "Rachel I need to feel your tongue on my dick." Quinn licked her neck, guiding Rachel's hands straight into the her boxer waistline. "Suck me good, Rach." Rachel slowly stopped grinding on Quinn's cock. She let her nails fall down on Quinn's flannel shirt. Her lips kissing her, feeling up Quinn's toned body through cloth. And then she got to her destination; Quinn's erect dick. She darted out her tongue and licked her dick still covered in cloth. She tasted great. Her pre-cum and Quinn's were combined on her boxers and it tasted amazing. Oh, it was by far the greatest thing Rachel has ever tasted. She looked at Quinn one last time before stripping her away.

"Mmm" Rachel couldn't help, but moan at how fucking sexy Quinn's dick looked. It was more than ready to be sucked off. It was inviting her, standing at full eight inch attention. Its tip was fully prepared, the whole thing covered in Quinn's jizz. "It's been waiting for you, Rachel." Rachel's head nodded and her back arched down into Quinn's dick, touching it gently exploring Quinn's perfect balls. Now, it was Rachel's turn to watch Quinn's expressive face. And it was just because of Quinn's firm jaw clamping that Rachel's stopped her exploration and just sucked off Quinn.

She tried her best not push Rachel's entire mouth into her cock -but damn it was hard with Rachel's head bobbing up and down. Her fingers wrapping themselves around Quinn's balls and lower part and then her tongue -oh, her tongue teasing Quinn's tip as she moved it in a circular direction. She was oozing out so much cum, but Rachel didn't mind because it all tasted fantastic.

If it was all she was given to eat, Rachel wouldn't care. As long as it's Quinn -she'd drink it, even spread it across her body. She just loved Quinn's cum. "Rach, I'm so fucking close." Rachel was encouraged to go faster and drive out Quinn's orgasm. And that's what happened, a second later, Quinn shot thick threads of cum all over Rachel's mouth.

"Damn, Rach, your mouth is so_ good_." Rachel smirked and got back on top of Quinn's half erect penis. She frowned, "No more?" Quinn laughed, "Rachel, you've officially sucked me dry, at least for now." She kissed Quinn, wrapping her arms lovingly around her neck.

They quietly waited out their tired bodies. Rachel was humming with her eyes closed and her head resting on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn was drawing circles around Rachel's naked back. Sometimes licking Rachel's neck, or flicking Rachel's pussy gently, or massaging Rachel's soft, perfect ass. After Quinn had her share of lazy sex, Rachel arched her back, but only to have Quinn's dick rise ever so swiftly.

"Ah!" Rachel's pussy felt something cold hit her and when she looked down she found Quinn's dick going up to a full erection. "Quinn, if we go another around, I'm not going to stop. I'll fucking take you, with or without a condom." Quinn kissed her fiercely on her plumb lips, "Then it be best if I take you back home." She let Rachel move into the passenger seat as she turned on the car and drove off into her house.

But Rachel couldn't hold of her now horny mood, so she halfway undid her warm ups and placed two fingers into her pussy. Quinn was well aware of what Rachel was doing; placing two fingers into her pussy and moaning loudly. Quinn tried her best not to look because if she did -she was sure they'd crashed. "Fuck, Rach, keep doing that." But Rachel had a better plan. She picked up her warm ups and leaned down into Quinn's crotch and unzipped her jeans. "Wh-what are you doing Rachel?" Quinn uttered quickly, her brain short cutting with Rachel's hand letting lose her loose her erect penis.

"Hmmm, I'm doing you another favor." She placed her entire mouth on Quinn's dick, sucking her off without a care if people looked. It was a good thing Rachel had decided to this when they were at a stop sign, because damn Quinn just wanted to let go of the wheel and guide Rachel's head up and down her shaft.

It was a seven minute drive and Rachel knew every vein, every sensitive spot on Quinn's dick. It had taken them more than will to not just fuck each other in the the car, but Quinn found some unnatural force within herself to guided Rachel's through the open back door.

As the door closed, Quinn turned Rachel around and picked her up. She instantly loved the friction Rachel provided for her dick. It immediately jerked when Rachel's wet bottom radiated such warm heat to her hard balls. Quinn pushed her dick even more into Rachel's center and rolled her hips a couple of times.

Rachel hands were dipped inside of Quinn's scalp -massaging it roughly as Rachel started to bounce on top of Quinn's dick.

"Fuck me Quinn! Fuck me!" At those words, Quinn placed Rachel on the counter and rapidly took off her warm ups and panties. How beautiful her clint looked -so pink, so wet, so delicious. She licked her lips as Rachel spread her lips more and more until she couldn't anymore. "Do it now!" Quinn didn't need to be told more, she stuck out her tongue and licked Rachel's spot for what seemed hours. She drew up her tongue up and down and swallowed all the juices flowing off Rachel's cunt.

She couldn't take how Quinn was sensually kissing her down there, pushing her tongue deeper and deeper and then flicking her clint with her hand. With all the frenzy going on, Rachel pushed the vase off the counter. She heard it break, but she had other more important matters to attend. Like, placing her hands on Quinn's head and forcing it down to her pussy.

Quinn didn't even flinch when the vase broke, but how could she? Rachel smelled so intoxicating, it was like Rachel had a sex fragrance on.

"Oh, just like that Quinn!" Rachel was so far on in her vocal range, that Quinn was pretty sure the entire neighborhood could hear.

It didn't long after that wonderful, high note for Rachel to cum.

"Oh, Rach, you taste so fucking good."

Rachel pushed off Quinn before she could finish her of and tossed her into the wall, dropping her hands down into Quinn's covered dick and then going up to unzip Quinn's jeans.

"Someone's anxious." Quinn said breathlessly as she felt Rachel's fingers grace her cock through her boxer briefs. "I can't help it, you're walking sex."

Quinn smirked, but it soon turned into a muffled moan because damn -Rachel was cupping her balls and touching the tip of her dick. "I guess I'm not the only one." Rachel could feel the pre-cum and couldn't wait to taste Quinn again.

She left Quinn in her boxers and said, "Take me to your room, Quinn, please." She couldn't help, but plea. Quinn nodded and placed Rachel's naked legs around her torso.

How many times had Quinn paused to simply thrust herself into Rachel? Too many times, had she found herself opening Rachel's leg and thrusting herself into her against the wall, at a front door, on a window where anyone could have seen them. Oh, it was so enthralling to Quinn for other's to know that finally Rachel was hers -no more games, just them fucking.

Sometimes her fingers would find the girl's anus and she'd penetrate her. It was so amazing, Rachel's walls constricting her fingers as she'd lick the shell of her ear. Quinn was sure she was dripping cum each time Rachel would simply slip up and down her dick while she took her up the stairs.

Once Quinn's room door was closed, Rachel lost herself and kissed Quinn's lips and neck.

"I need you to of take of your shirt." Rachel got on her feet and helped Quin take it off. Rachel was beyond amazed at Quinn's fully structured chest, muscles, and those abs that were worth dying for. But she was too horny to admire her any longer. So, next she got on her knees, while Quinn was against the door, and pulled those boxer briefs down.

Now, for this, Rachel took her time to once again admire Quinn's eight inch cock; it was so thick and long and those balls of her were made for perfection, for Rachel to hear when Quinn would slam inside her. Rachel felt so much fervor that moment, she felt a thick thread of cum run down her legs.

"Rach, suck of my dick."

So, she did.

She spit saliva into her hand and then spread it all across Quinn's hard cock. She heard Quinn suck in a breath of air; Rachel couldn't help but smirk at the effect she had on the blonde skater. She looked so aroused, so entranced at how Rachel would tease the tip of her cock and then practically place the entire thing inside her mouth.

Oh, Rachel loved the tip of Quinn's cock hitting her throat. She loved the way her hands felt as she jerked off Quinn with such a slow, sensual force.

Quinn couldn't take it any longer when Rachel placed her hands on her thighs and started sucking of her dick so fast. She exploded seconds after. Rachel let it get in her boobs, her lips, she even spread it across her stomach and down into her pussy. Quinn was still in a trance, but when she saw Rachel spread across her bed -with legs wide open, she quickly left her strained condition and found herself at the entrance of Rachel's cunt.

"Do you have a condom?" Rachel bit her lip as she asked the question.

Quinn nodded, "It's on the left drawer." Rachel nodded and quickly leaned or her side so she could get it. Quinn was still on top of her, her dick so stiff, Rachel wanted so badly to get forget the condom. But, she couldn't risk getting pregnant, no matter what she had said earlier. She opened it and gently took Quinn's hard dick in her hand and placed the condom on her.

Rachel didn't even have time to place herself because Quinn was already sliding her meat into Rachel's sensitive cunt.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed more and more as Quinn hammered her, but the pain was beyond forgotten. She loved how even though Quinn was violating her pussy, it was still so soft and pleasurable.

Rachel found her anchor to be Quinn's shoulder blade. She couldn't possibly take the force Quinn was driving Rachel into without finding something to grip. So she placed her nails on Quinn's back and scratched her each time Quinn would force her cock into her cunt.

Quinn couldn't even feel Rachel's nails scratching her, all she could feel were the walls choking her dick. "Shit, you're so tight!" Quinn placed Rachel's legs over her shoulders and picked her up a bit, "I need more, fuck!" Quinn rammed her shaft more and more into Rachel. Now that Rachel didn't have her anchor -she found a new one, the bed frame. Oh, did that only enticed Quinn more. Rachel's full breast on display and those _bangs_ on the wall -all because Rachel was so fucking pleased.

"Shit!" Rachel was so close and the feeling was just indescribable. "Fuck! Quinn I'm almost there!" Quinn let Rachel's legs fall and she just pushed herself into Rachel, feeling so damn good, she was sure they'd come together anytime soon. "Rachel, Rachel look at me." Quinn jerked Rachel's chin to her, "THIS. IS. ONLY. MINE". She made sure each word received a proper dominant, penetrating thrust. Which had Rachel screaming, "Only yours Quinn, my pus-pussy is only yours!"

And that did it. Oh, how warm and filled Rachel felt. Even though Quinn hadn't spread her seed inside her, she had felt her juice spread around the condom. With Quinn still slowly pounding inside Rachel's, still feeling the Rachel's juice around the condom, Quinn was panting, her lips capturing Rachel's nipple in attempt to control her ragged breathing.

"Damn...fuck." Quinn kept her leisure movements, still driving out their orgasm. Then she just fell on the other side of Rachel, sweat falling from her forehead. "That was such a fucking ride." No doubt Rachel agreed, but she was so out of it she only nodded.

It took her a couple of minutes to ask Quinn one last question she was dying to ask before she'd knock out.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Are we something more now?"

Quinn chuckled, "Yes."

"Thought so." Rachel snuggled into Quinn and fell into a slumber.


End file.
